Video Game World V 2
by TheAuraLucario
Summary: The 4 guys are back, one mission to save the princess and sprite. Meet a new friend
1. Chapter 1

Video Game World 2

Chapter 1

Adventuring Again

It has been over a month since Tim, Jon, Josh, and Emile went on their own video game adventure. Although Josh and Emile never have to go on a real adventure though. They were just following Tim and Jon around their adventure.

"Is it ready yet Luchajin, I want to commence the other half of the game," Tyler said.

He kept repeating the question until Lucahjin got a headache. SlimKirby came along to get Tyler or AttackingTucans, and dragged him out of reach from Lucahjin.

"Thanks Slim I needed that," Lucahjin said.

"No problem so is it almost done," SlimKirby asked.

"Don't worry Slim it's almost done I'll be able to bring the guys back here," MadameWario said.

"I think you forgot this gear M.W.," said Luchajin.

Back with Tim, Jon, Emile, and Josh, they were playing this time Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Emile used a final smash to kill Jon he sent out guards from above to beat Jon at his game.

"I won again Jon pay up," Emile boasted.

"Fine here's ten bucks," Jon said.

"Great I'm last," Josh said sarcastically.

"I wonder how Tyler is doing…," thought Tim.

A big flash of different colors lit the screen just like a month ago when they were sucked inside the TV. It had a picture of Zelda calling for help. Ganon was holding her captive inside with a small green sprite named Issun.

"Help Link!" Zelda yelled to the top of her lungs.

"Come on Fur Ball get me out of here," Issun yelled.

"Hey we got to get them out of there," Josh said.

They all agreed and jumped into the screen. They fell inside a white room where Lucahjin, SlimKirby, AttackingTucans, and MadameWario were next to a big machine.

"Hey guys what's up," Josh said.

"Well you guys aren't done with the game," SlimKirby said.

"Yeah this Emile and Josh's time to shine," Luchajin added.

"Yeah were going to be the heroes this time," Emile and Josh said at the same time.

"You will turn into your video game forms by going in this machine," AttackingTucans said.

"Well fine with me I'll go first," Emile said.

He went inside the machine. A big flash of scanning him, a swirl of sparkling light, went round and round. First he turned white with red markings, grew a tail with the black tip, he grew his snout and lastly gained his powers.

Outside of the machine Tim, Josh and Jon were waiting.

"Is he going to feel okay?" Tim asked.

"Why don't you see for yourselves," MadameWario said.

Emile came out looking like Amatarasu, he looked in a mirror, it's like looking at a TV but he was the real thing.

"Who's next?" asked SlimKirby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Time to Start

Everyone raised their hands, all except for Emile who's already done. Tim and Jon went together inside the big machine.

"Okay Jon get on Tim's back," SlimKirby said.

Jon went on Tim's back. For Tim it was hard to carry he around he was a little heavy.

Tim struggled to get inside. They both turned back to Banjo and Kazooie. Jon grew wings, a beak and turned different colors: red, yellow and orange. Tim turned a brown color, grew bear ears, fur grew all over, he got his yellow shorts and blue backpack for Jon to be in. They came out of the machine to be the best duo ever.

"Well Josh your last get in," Tyler said.

"Okay," Josh said going inside.

Josh went inside the big machine. Josh started to have blond, golden hair, he had his green hat on, his green standard clothes, Josh's shield, and his sword. He came out looking like Link.

"Okay now this is a little different from before," MadameWario said.

"This time you won't remember anything from the past except the adventure you had last time; you can't remember your real names, and you will only them by the names you are given; lastly you will know you're great friends understand," AttackingTucans said.

"We understand," they said.

"Okay time to teleport you guys to Pallet Forest, the first area I made up," Madame Wario said.

All of them went through the portal, said good bye to their old life and their friends, and made it to Pallet Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Waking Up

The group appeared in a beautiful, dark forest. It was quiet you couldn't hear anything. Suddenly a beautiful maiden came up to them and picked them gently. The girl was five feet three inches; she was wearing a blue dress, she was a very strong girl to carry the four of them. She made her way to her house that was purple. She laid the men on the bed next to her collection of weapons and her books.

"Wow these guys must be very sleepy better get ready," the girl said.

She started to undress herself and put on her fighting clothes; a black ninja costume with her katana in hand and axe on her white belt. Josh started to wake up; his head was hurting a lot. The girl realized that he woke up.

"Oh hello," the girl said.

"Uh… hi I'm Link where am I," Link said.

"Well me I'm Jessica or you can call me Jess of the Pallet Forest or just Jess," the girl said.

"Wow you have a lot of weapons," Link surprised.

"I know I'm the protector of this place," Jess said.

Suddenly the other three woke up from being knocked out; they all asked the same question.

"Who's the girl?" they all asked.

"I'm Jess please to meet you," Jess said.

"So where are we?" Banjo said.

"This is my house in the Pallet Forest I protect this place from evil doers," she boasted.

"Well I'm Banjo and this is my friend Kazooie," Banjo said.

"I'm Amatarasu," the wolf said.

"Anyway thanks for rescuing us," Kazooie said.

"No problem, I love having company," Jess said.

"Come on guys we have to go defeat Ganon and save the princess," Link said.

"Oh you're going to save the princess is it okay if I come," Jess said.

"Well I don't you to get hurt," Ammy said.

"I won't get hurt I'll show you," Jess said.

They all went outside the house in a sunny field and she chose her opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fight to the Finish

"I choose Banjo," Jess said.

"That's going to be easy you're a girl," said Banjo.

Banjo started to use his backpack to make a ring of fire. Jess dodged it and snuck into the shadows. He couldn't see her; the bear looked all around the place. He was hit by an axe, kicked Banjo everywhere and punched at super speeds. Banjo fainted after the final blow with her slim sword. She put her sword back in its scarab. Link loved the way Jess could move so fast, he never took her eyes off her.

"Did you call that easy?" Jess asked.

Banjo didn't say a word he was terribly hurt, bleeding on the ground, moaning pain. Everyone backed up from Jess except Link he had hearts in his eyes loving the girl's fighting abilities.

"You can join the team Jess just be careful around us," Kazooie said.

Jess took off her mask, showing her beautiful black hair and her aqua blue eyes.

"I'll go get the bandages," Jess said.

"Um… I'll come with you," Link said nervously.

"I hope Banjo will be okay," Amatarasu thought.


End file.
